


Draft of future episode

by peacehopeandrats



Series: Another Atlantis [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacehopeandrats/pseuds/peacehopeandrats
Summary: Just a quick scene I wrote for a StayHomeWriMo prompt ordering me to write about a character with a secret. This will eventually be incorporated into Michael's universe somewhere, but I wanted to prove to my Atlantis fans that I hadn't forgotten them so decided to share it even though it isn't anywhere near complete. Just know that I know where the story line is going and I'm still working on his life.
Series: Another Atlantis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Draft of future episode

Michael slowed his pace in the corridor and shifted his head and eyes ever so slightly to take in his surroundings. This confirmed he was alone, though he couldn’t be certain he wasn’t being watched or followed. The amount of information the Atlanteans had collected on his movements implied they had the ability to track him almost anywhere, which suggested the existence of hidden surveillance. The offshoot to the right beckoned to him today like no other, it wasn’t technically off limits to him, but the others would most likely grow suspicious of his hovering over the Doctor’s workspace. Teyla had told him that his restlessness was the beginning of what humans called “going stir crazy” and she was entirely correct. With no outlet for his mental capacity to strengthen itself, he was beginning to make decisions that could be dangerous, such as turning right.

The observation room was as deserted as the corridor had been and he sighed with relief as he glanced around, hoping to keep up the pretense of confusion for a moment longer, then acted as if movement below caught his eye. Stepping up to the glass, he gazed down at the room past his feet, remembering what it was like to look up from below. The memory had his lip curling into a sneer before he could stop it, but as the place seemed abandoned for the moment, he allowed himself the emotional outlet before shoving the past deeper into his mind, for use when he might need it.

There were several men and a woman sitting at work stations, tapping away at computers or staring intently into various forms of microscopic technology and the Doctor was moving from one to the next, either taking reports or getting updates on progress. Michael had to admit he felt an admiration for the man’s ability to treat his peers as such, rather than shouting at them from across the room the way he had seen others do. The Doctor also had a dedication to his work that was beyond what most possessed and it was hard not to imagine eventually collaborating on some unique dilemma. 

While everyone worked, Michael tried to glean the results of each test, scowling into the lower distance to try and make out what the screens displayed. He didn’t know what each human in the group was doing, but the chance to work out the puzzle utterly consumed him. Time passed without notice as he observed one test after another, nodding his silent agreement to some results and frowning at others. After a while he could almost believe he was standing beside them, so it felt completely normal when a voice behind him asked, “How’re they doing, then?” 

“The sequencing is off at the left station,” Michael answered without thinking, then felt his head snap up as he realized what he had done.

“Aye,” the Doctor answered as he moved to the wall of glass. “I thought you’d catch that.”

He turned his head to face the man, his body remaining rigid. It gave him a very Wraith-like stance, but these qualities that others shied from didn’t seem to bother either the Doctor or Teyla. The ability to be himself around even a select few was something Michael was intensely grateful for. “You knew I was here,” Michael said after a long study of the man’s face. His eyes drifted upward, following the ceiling for signs of mounted spies.

The Doctor followed his gaze, then must have realized what he was doing because he shook his head with a chuckle. “No. I saw your reflection in one of the darker screens.” He beamed at Michael, eyes sparkling. “Why haven’t you _told_ anyone about what you used to do before now?”

Michael tipped his head in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t understand,” he rasped, wishing he had more control of the emotions that were swirling through him. Did the man want him to confess his Wraithly sins, or was this simply another moment of acceptance? 

“Don’t pretend with me, Michael,” the Doctor lectured. “I noticed how easily you were able to assist me that first day on the Wraith ship, _and_ I’ve picked up on your lingering interest on certain events. I’m always happy to have help, you know.”

“And the others?” Michael paced away to try and hide the frustrated exhale of breath that he could not control. “What of their opinions?”

“Well, I’d have to get permission, of course, but-”

“And what happens when they realize that my knowledge and experience surpasses theirs… or yours?” Michael turned to him, his tone calm, though its volume was threatening enough to make the Doctor glance around. He gestured at the dark room they stood in. “Would they even allow me to _be_ here, watching the work done on an experiment meant to alter _me_?”

The Doctor lifted his chin slightly. “Could you continue the experiments as they are being done and contribute your own input to their outcome?”

“Yes,” Michael told him without hesitation. He chose to assume the man meant to imply his work as a part of the team, not as a subject for experimentation.

“Then what they think doesn’t matter,” the Doctor said firmly. “ _I_ decide who joins my team, and if they want results, they’re going to have to accept that.”


End file.
